25 Lipca 2003
TVP 1 07:00 Moda na sukces; odc. 1971; serial prod.USA 07:25 Lano i Woodley rozrabiają; odc. 8; serial prod. australijskiej 07:50 Bociany z Pentowa 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 08:40 Poranek filmowy; Podarunek Czarnego Starca; 1978 rosyjska baśń filmowa (63') 09:45 Kino na niepogodę; Trylogia marsylska; cz. I - Marius; Trilogie marseillaise; 2000 komedia obyczajowa prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej; reż: Nicolas Ribowski; wyk: Roger Hanin, Henri Tisot, Gaela le Devehat, Eric Poulain 11:20 Czy pamiętasz?; Mieczysław Fogg 11:50 Książki na lato 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc. 5; serial prod.USA 13:10 Rodzinny puchar; magazyn 13:25 Opole 2003 na bis - Premiery; stereo; wyk: Blue Cafe, Andrzej Cierniewski, Georgina, Leszcze, Łzy, Makowiecki Band, Marta, Piasek, Maryla Rodowicz i inni 14:00 Plebania; odc. 261; serial TVP (stereo) 14:25 Plebania; odc. 262; serial TVP (stereo) 14:50 Bociany z Pentowa 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Babiniec; magazyn 15:40 Klan; odc. 665; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 666; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1971; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Lokatorzy; Kto pierwszy ten lepszy; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; odc. 1 - Najlepsze rzeczy w życiu; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:20 Cate i amory; (Cupid and Cate); 2000 film fab. prod. USA (95'); reż: Bernt Shields; wyk: Mary-Louise Parker, Bebe Neeuwirth, Philip Bosco, Joanna Going 22:00 Stalowe rydwany; (Steel Chariots); 1997 film fabularny prod. USA (87') zgodą rodziców; reż: Tommy Lee Wallace; wyk: John Beck, Heidi Mark, Randy Travis, Scott Gourney 23:35 Monitor Wiadomości 23:50 Między nami; nocą; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-25-011 opcja 1, 0-700-25-012 opcja 2 00:20 Misja Rekina; (Mission of the Shark); 1991 dramat prod. USA (93'); reż: Robert Iscove; wyk: Stacy Keach, Richard Thomas, Don Harvey, Cary Hiroyuki 02:00 Po tamtej stronie; odc. 20 - Ojcowie i synowie; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 02:40 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc. 10 - Powrót do przeszłości; serial prod.USA zgodą rodzicówstereo 03:25 Twarda gra; odc. 21; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Nera, księżniczka Oceanii; odc. 21 - Przemiana Mozy; serial anim.prod.australijskiej stereo 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; Między nami artystami; serial animowany 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; Spółka z jaskółką; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 35; serial TVP 08:45 Pytanie na wakacje; tym Panorama 10:05 Powrót do życia; odc. 6 - Pacjent numer 18; serial prod.francuskiej 11:40 Zrozumieć świat; odc. 10 - Zazdrość; program dla młodzieży 12:05 Historia Ziemi; odc. 5 - Dach świata; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 266 - Nadzwyczajni i zwyczajni; telenowela TVP 13:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 267 - Tajemnicze poszukiwania; telenowela TVP 14:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 14:55 Sokole Oko; odc. 1/22; Hawkeye; 1994 kostiumowy serial przygodowy prod. USA; reż: James Contner; wyk: Lee Horsley, Lynda Carter, Rodney Grant, Garwin Sanford 15:35 Na drugi brzeg; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Apeninów 16:55 Święta wojna; Agencja reklamowa; serial TVP 17:20 Pytanie na wakacje na bis 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Wiedźmin; odc. 6/13 - Calanthe; serial TVP zgodą rodziców 20:00 Alternatywy 4; odc. 6/9 - Gołębie; serial TVP 21:05 Moda na Hiszpańskich schodach 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; seria IV odc. 1/18; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:10 Babski wieczór; Aniołeczki; (Perfect Little Angels); 1999 dramat psychologiczny sf prod. kanadyjskiej (91'); reż: Timothy Bond; wyk: Cheryl Ladd, Jody Thompson, Michael York, Jade Pawluck 00:45 Pętla; (Noose); 1998 dramat kryminalny prod. USA (90') dla dorosłych; reż: Ted Demme; wyk: Denis Leary,Jason Barry,Billy Drudup 02:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja - serial anim. 7.25 Atomówki, Laboratorium Dextera - seriale anim. 7.55 Misja w czasie (53) - serial przygodowy 8.50 Swiat według Kiepskich (76) - serial komediowy 9.30 Szpital na perypetiach (12) - serial komediowy 10.00 Apetyt na miłość 10.30 Idol 11.30 Różowa pantera - serial animowany 11.40 Psie serce (4) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Amor Latino (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.25 TV Market 13.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (28) - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Atomówki - serial anim. 14.35 Beyblade - serial anim. 15.00 Kocham Klarę (7) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Samo życie (115, 116) - serial 17.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 18.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Miodowe lata (69) - serial komediowy 21.00 MacGyver i koniec świata - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Informacje 23.20 Puls - biznes i giełda 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Graffiti 24.00 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 0.30 Upadły anioł - film erotyczny, USA 1997 2.10 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.50 Ścieżki miłości (71) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.40 Telesklep 7.25 Córka przeznaczenia (23) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.15 Brzydula (24) - telenowela, Kolumbia 9.05 Przygody Animków (66) - serial animowany 9.30 Trele morele - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.30 Telesklep 11.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.40 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Miss Polonia - Start - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Przygody Animków (66) - serial animowany 14.20 Brzydula (25) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.10 Na celowniku (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Córka przeznaczenia (24) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (72) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Superkino: Kula - film science fiction, USA 1998 22.50 Przeklęty księżyc - horror, USA 1996 0.30 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 To jest temat 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Odnowiony Kraków 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP do 16.00 9.30 Kurier − wersja graficzna co godz. do 16.30 16.00 Trójka tam była 16.15 Aktualności + pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Hajnowskie dni muzyki cerkiewnej 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki − program biura reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Muzyka u nas 19.30 Tour de Mazovia 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy − magazyn reporterski TV Katowice 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 Członek bez osłonek − film austr. 23.50 Duchy rozrabiają − film USA 1.35 Pani ambasador − film ang. (50 min.) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.30 Magazyn golfowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Hoboczaki (43) - serial 8.30 Artur (36) - serial animowany 9.00 Psotny Bill (30) - serial animowany 9.30 Kosmo Żuki (19) - serial animowany 9.50 Ja się zastrzelę (14) - serial komediowy 10.20 Dziki księżyc (139) - telenowela 11.10 Zbuntowany anioł (226) - telenowela 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 14.30 Dziki księżyc (140) - telenowela 15.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (35) - serial animowany 16.00 Kosmokoty (12) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Kosmo Żuki (20) - serial animowany 17.00 Z życia wzięte (137) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa (32) - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (227) - telenowela 19.00 Jezioro marzeń (14) - serial 20.00 Millennium - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Policjanci - serial 22.30 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 23.30 Smętarz dla zwierzaków II - horror, USA 1992 1.25 X Laski 1.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Magazyn golfowy 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.15 Telesklep 7.00 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (30) - serial anim. 7.25 Magiczni wojownicy (46) - serial animowany 7.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Miłość i przeznaczenie (15) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Żar tropików (31) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.30 Krok za krokiem (52) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Virginia (88) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Telesklep 15.05 Yaiba - Legendarny samuraj (30) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy (46) - serial animowany 15.55 Miłość i przeznaczenie (16)- telenowela, Meksyk 16.50 Krok za krokiem (53) - serial komediowy, USA 17.20 Żar tropików (32) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.15 Operacja wieczność (18) - serial science fiction, USA 19.10 Zawód glina (16) - serial ko- mediowy, USA 19.40 Nikki (18) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Dotrzymana obietnica - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles Jarrot, wyk. Monica Keena, Miguel Ferrer, Sonja Lanzener 22.00 Na granicy światów (2) - serial 22.30 Czy boisz się ciemności (68) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 23.00 Wilczyca - horror, Polska 1983 1.00 Przygoda z mumią - film przygodowy, USA 1997 2.40 Zawód glina (16) - serial komediowy, USA 3.05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:05 Sensacje z myszką, czyli nasi dzielni milicjanci; Dziewczyna z Mazur; odc. 1/5 (55'); 1990 serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej; reż: Julian Dziedzina; wyk: Beata Paluch, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Mirosława Marcheluk, Bogusław Sochnacki, Andrzej Ferenc 07:00 Śląska laba - Czesi i Ślązacy cz. 2; stereo 07:45 Eurotel; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 467 - Trzeba zdać się na naturę (25'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Pytanie na wakacje; tym Panorama 10:00 Tropami prehistorii; program dla dzieci 10:30 Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc. 8/13 (27'); 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 11:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej; Korona pierwszych Piastów; film dokumentalny Leszka Skrzydło 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 13:00 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 11 (51'); serial TVP 13:50 Era gwiazd - Natalia Kukulska; recital stereo 14:25 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Krajów Słowiańskich Velehrad 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 467 - Trzeba zdać się na naturę (25'); telenowela TVP 15:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 15:50 Garderoba damska; odc. 7/12 - Aktor (24'); telenowela TVP 16:15 Nad Bzurą...; reportaż 16:30 Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc. 8/13 (27'); 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Sensacje z myszką, czyli nasi dzielni milicjanci; Dziewczyna z Mazur; odc. 1/15 (55'); 1990 serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej; reż: Julian Dziedzina; wyk: Beata Paluch, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Mirosława Marcheluk, Bogusław Sochnacki, Andrzej Ferenc 18:40 Gwiazdy tamtych lat; Państwo Rachoniowie; reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Zatrzask; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 467 - Trzeba zdać się na naturę (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 20:50 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 11 (51'); serial TVP 21:45 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Marek Kondrat 22:15 Garderoba damska; odc. 7/12 - Aktor (24'); telenowela TVP 22:40 Moja Polska, moja Europa; program Jana Grzyba 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Lato z dokumentem; Rudy, Alek, Zośka; film dokumentalny Barbary Wachowicz 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Gwiazdy tamtych lat; Państwo Rachoniowie; reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 01:15 Miś Uszatek; Zatrzask; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 467 - Trzeba zdać się na naturę (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 02:50 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 11 (51'); serial TVP 03:40 Era gwiazd - Natalia Kukulska; recital stereo 04:15 Polacy z Bukowiny; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 04:35 Garderoba damska; odc. 7/12 - Aktor (24'); telenowela TVP 05:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Marek Kondrat 05:30 Moja Polska, moja Europa; program Jana Grzyba 05:45 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 8:05 Prosto z mostu 8:20 Przedszkolaki (11) 9:15 Telezakupy 11:50 Moje trzy siostry (24) 12:45 Urok namiętności (119, 120) 13:30 Dzieciaki w opałach (20) 13:55 Tarzan (20) 14:20 świat wokół nas 14:50 Clipsession 15:15 Prognoza pogody 15:20 Saint-Tropez (33) 16:15 Prosto z mostu 16:30 Przedszkolaki (11) 17:25 Next TV 17:50 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Moje trzy siostry (25) 18:50 Doktor Who (25) 19:15 Moto Mix 19:40 świat wokół nas 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Trudna decyzja 21:40 Space Millennium (8-ost.) 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Harry Enfield 23:05 Bob i Margaret 23:30 Program erotyczny 1:15 Zakończenie Ale Kino! 8:00 Spacerując z Iwami 9:50 Wybory 11:35 Dłużnicy śmierci 13:05 Książka Franka 13:25 Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie 15:15 Film, tematy i gatunki: II wojna światowa 16:10 Koronacja 18:35 Niech żyje wolność 20:00 Brylanty pani Zuzy 21:20 Kochanek czy kochanka 23:10 Więzy 1:00 Sanatorium poetów 2:35 Zakończenie Hallmark 6:00 Słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy 7:45 Najważniejszy egzamin 9:30 Przygoda na Maui 11:15 Słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy 13:00 Detektyw w sutannie 3 (19) 14:00 Dr Quinn (40) 14:45 Najważniejszy egzamin 16:15 Przygoda na Maui 18:00 Detektyw w sutannie 3 (19) 18:45 Dr Quinn (40) 19:30 Zniewolenie: Prawdzi- we losy Fanny Kemble 21:15 Roxanne: Nagroda Pulitzera 23:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 0:45 Zniewolenie: Prawdzi- we losy Fanny Kemble 2:30 Roxanne: Nagroda Pulitzera 4:15 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena HBO 6.30 C’est la vie - dramat, Francja 2001 8.20 Ja, ty, oni - film romantyczny, Brazylia 2000 10.05 Krokodyl Dundee w Los Angeles - komedia, Australia 2001 11.35 Cinema, cinema (29) 12.00 Tomek Sawyer - film anim. 13.30 Malaika - film familijny, USA 1998 15.00 Zobacz w HBO 15.40 Spotkanie po latach - komedia, USA 2001 17.10 C’est la vie - dramat, Francja 2001 19.00 Premiera: Hornblower: lojalność - film przygodowy, Wlk. Brytania 2001, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, David Warner 20.35 Cinema, cinema (30) Ostry Piątek: 21.00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 2 (4) - serial 22.00 3000 mil do Graceland - film kryminalny, USA 2001, wyk. Kevin Costner, Kurt Russell 23.55 Zero tolerancji - film akcji, Szwecja 1999 1.40 Nieświadoma - film obyczajowy, Francja-Włochy 2001 3.25 Joe Dirt - komedia, USA 2001 4.55 Tomek Sawyer - film anim. CANAL+ 7.00 Łapu-capu (o) 7.10 Nie przegap (o) 7.20 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 8.30 Banning - film obyczajowy, USA 1967 10.10 Zoolander - komedia, USA/Australia 2001 11.40 Podrywacz - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Dean Paras, wyk. Dean Paras, Neve Campbell, Chris Hogan, Evan Glenn 13.10 Skok na kasyno - film akcji, USA 2001, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Robert Englund, Gregg Henry, Casper van Dien, Libby Hudson 14.50 Wyspa złoczyńców - film przygodowy, Polska 1965, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Jan Machulski, Joanna Jędryka, 16.20 Kolory raju - film obyczajowy, Iran 1999, reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Hossein Mahjoub, Mohsen Ramezani, Salime Feizi, Elham Sharifi 17.55 Przyjaciele VIII (10) - serial 18.25 Boomtown (6) - serial 19.10 Spin City V (23) - serial 19.35 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.40 Nie przegap (o) 20.50 Łapu-capu (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Bóg jest wielki, a ja malutka - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2001 22.50 Księżyc nad Paradorem - komedia romantyczna, USA 1988 0.40 Pokój syna - dramat, Włochy/Francja 2001 2.20 Luckytown blues - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000 4.00 Telefonistka - thriller, USA 2000 5.40 Gdzie jest trzeci król - film sensacyjny, Polska 1966 (o) - odkodowany MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV 9:00 Non Stop Hits - najnowsze hity 11:00 3 z 1 12:00 MTV Select 13:00 Total Request 14:00 Pop Shop 15:00 Data Videos 16:00 20 Klubowych 18:00 MTV Select 19:00 Greatest Hits: Na D 20:00 MTV Squad 21:00 Nowości MTV: Dance 22:00 Disco 2000 - mix klubowy 0:00 Party Zone - dance i tech- no VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 14:00 VIVA Push-Up 15:00 Summer Hits 16:00 VIVAMAT 17:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Electronic Beats 19:00 Planet VIVA 20:00 Planet VIVA Dance 22:00 VIVA Push-Up 23:00 Planet VIVA 0:00 NiteClub TCM 21:00 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 23:05 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 1:15 Nieodżałowani Europa Europa 14:00 Mam dwadzieścia lat 16:50 Akcja Profesora Hannibala 18:25 Kto by się przejmował facetami 20:00 Cinemania 20:30 Stokrotka 22:15 Fart 23:45 Tajemnica Klika (1/7): Piękno ciała 1:15 Szepty i krzyki 2:45 Zakończenie Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Przygody w dżungli 9:55 Narodziny samochodu 10:20 Wielkie ucieczki 11:15 Niesamowite maszyny: Lotniskowce 12:10 Poza prawdą: Brazylijskie Roswell 13:05 Krytycznym okiem: Legendy i mity 14:00 Zawrotna prędkość 15:00 Złoto Hitlera 16:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa na łuku Kurskim (2) 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17:30 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd na cztery koła 19:00 Obieżyświat: Przewod- nik po Rio de Janeiro 20:00 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii: Torquemada 20:30 ślady starożytności: Kronan 21:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Walka z handlem narkotykami 22:00 śladem mordercy: Bobby Joe Long 23:00 Paramedycy z całego świata 1:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Siła mięśni 2:00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: 1951 - wszystkie oczy na Azję 3:00 Zakończenie Eurosport 8:30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mś - rajd Niemiec 9:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa świata w Barcelonie (na żywo) 10:30 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mi- strzostwa świata w Augs- burgu - slalon (na żywo) 11:15 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mistrzostwa świata w Augsburgu - slalom 12:15 Kajakarstwo górskie: Mi- strzostwa świata w Augs- burgu - slalom (na żywo) 13:00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mś - rajd Niemiec 13:30 Lekkoatletyka: Sprinterzy - lekkoatletyczna grupa HSI 13:45 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - zapowiedź etapu 14:15 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 18. etap: Borde- aux - Saint Maixent L'ecole (na żywo) 18:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa świata w Barcelonie (na żywo) 20:00 Kickboxing: światowe Grand Prix K-1 w Fukuoce 22:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 18. etap (skrót) 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Automobilizm: Puchar świata w Hiszpanii (skrót) 23:45 Formuła 1 - magazyn 0:00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mś - rajd Niemiec 0:30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi z cyklu Nissam World Ra- cing w Lausitzring Polonia 1 6:20 Przyjaciele 7:00 Calendar Men 7:30 W stylu Zeptera 7:45 Top Shop 19:15 Celeste 20:05 Prawo do narodzin 20:30 Nie podnoście mostów opuśćcie rzekę 22:30 Video Fashion 23:00 Sex telefon 23:20 Sex - kulisy 23:30 Seksplozja 23:50 Megasex 0:10 Sex Polki 0:25 Military Shop 0:30 Baba Jaga dla dorosłych 0:50 Sex wspomnienia 1:10 Sex Polki 1:25 Night Shop 1:35 Sexnastki 1:50 Night Shop 2:05 Playboy 2:40 Dziewczyny z X-Chata 3:00 Crazy Cat Show 3:20 Night Shop